pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Theupstandingbob/Builds/N/any AB Suicide Bomber
So....comments, questions, concerns, flames? Btw, if you don't like having fun in AB or in Guild wars in general, this build is not for you. --Theupstandingbob 20:36, 6 August 2007 (CEST) :Build:N/D Suicide Point Taker ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:40, 6 August 2007 (CEST) :On the build: Awaken the Blood wtf? No Curses or Blood... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:44, 6 August 2007 (CEST) ::its meant to double the sacrifice so you could kill your self quicker :) haha this build sure is fun hahaha--Iwan13 21:01, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Deletion? Build:N/D Suicide Point Taker. This is pretty much that build. but a whole lot BETTER. get that deletion thing off my page! I'll prove its a whole lot better too: *One: It says in the build, that the completely useless skill: Crippling Sweep and Wearying strike can be skipped, so therefore i consider those skills optional. *Two: The whole point of an AB bomb is to die, so therefore awaken the blood is a far superior alternative *Three: Chiblians, enchantments removal + poison ftw. now tell me how Build:N/D Suicide Point Taker is better than mine? Imo i think HE should have the deletion thing on his page.--Theupstandingbob 03:18, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :I just marked this one for delete b/c it was created most recently. I didn't compare the merits, just already established compared to new. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 00:30, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :::Sign your comment with 4 tildes please (~ <-----------) and i can explain why that builds better if you want: *One:By staying alive longer he enables himself to extend the conditions and spread them futher *Two:By using the 2 scythe attacks you add additional Conditions to the enemy-this can be skipped granted. *Three:Signet of agony-the main reason why his build is better-it spreads bleeding ont the enemy and set of dark aura TWICE. *FOUR:By having runes in death magic his build actually deals more damage in all skills..... *FIVE:By having a vigor rune he lives longer by living longer it means his team has time to gain more points, and he doesn't get killed as often-resulting in the enemies gaining points. that good enough for you? i could probably come up with a few more points if you really wanted....Phenaxkian 00:37, 7 August 2007 (CEST) okay, sorry about me not signing. now about your "points" *one: extending the conditions doesn't matter, only idiots would stay next to a guy that was gving them massive conditions. Once they realise that this guy is doing massive, armor ignoring damage, theyre going to run away. Thus making death nova (the REAL damage dealer) useless *two: crippiling and blinding dont really matter in AB. it wears off really fast and BARELY helps out your teammates. (unless they are trying to kite, then yes, i GUESS it helps) *three: Signet of Agony is actually going to be added to my build, due to the crunstructive critisicm of a fellow guildie, so in this point your right. BTW, touch + echoed touch + signet. THREE TIMES!!! ftw. *four: okay, so i forgot to add runes...sue me. *five: um....cap points are the main source of points, killing people results in about....10-20% of the points? And if you use this build, you will be helping more than harming b/c you SHOULD kill 4-5 people (depending on the choke point).--Theupstandingbob 03:24, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Okay, i just realized you can't "echo" touch of agony. Alternative: Echo chilblains and spam that, along with touch and signet. bam. Massive damage with the same conditions. I win. --Theupstandingbob 05:25, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ::Just so you know-in AB you get 1 point per shrine every 7 secs where as a kill is worth 3 points....Phenaxkian 00:38, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Deleted. If you really want it to live, put it in the variants of the N/D. (And why is there Burning Speed on a N/any?) -- Armond Warblade 00:31, 9 August 2007 (CEST) help me out im good at making the builds, but im not to good at formating/ making the page look pretty. so if anyone would help out, it would be much appreciated--Theupstandingbob 03:27, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :Sure. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 03:29, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Vetting Now that i have established that this build is competent and may or may not be better than the N/D build. I want any last critiscim before i put this up for vetting.--Theupstandingbob 07:16, 7 August 2007 (CEST) :I'd suggest losing echo (you don't need to echo chilblains, your posioned for 10secs and chilblains ahs a recharge of 8 secs, and it also costs 25 energy meaning it would cost 25+15+25 that's 65 energy which is more than you have (i think)) i'd suggest putting in fragility and shift the 3 points from curses (i added in because you had left over)to illusion so fragility would do 8 damage each time a new condition is added or recovered (5 sec recharge so you can spread over multiple foes) other wise i can't see too much of a problem with it i'll give it aq test in a bit-have most of the skills (i think) and have my vote ready and waiting ^^ GL Phenaxkian 14:04, 7 August 2007 (CEST) optional im not too sure what to put in the "optional slot", im thinking maybe a low energy req ruuning spell. ie: dash. :Not sure if you've seen the build below before, but it was archived. I just can't find the link. It has several advantages: ::*Speed buff ::*Snare ::*Induces burning Death 12+1+1 Fire 12 Blood 2 Curse 2 FDH was used to get around between shrines without burning yourself to death. :If you want to introduce a snare to your build, Illusion of Haste is a possibility.-- Chewbacca Defence _ 17:46, 7 August 2007 (CEST) Variants Just some rough variants. Not tested, but you may want to test them. They all use +30e energy sets since you're going to die anyway. Some have cover enchantments as well, which help in the build because if any of the core enchantments are stripped, the build becomes less effective. :Notes: ::*Plague Touch used to get rid of bleeding and trigger Signet of Agony a second time ::*Mending Touch used to get rid of bleeding and poison to reapply a second time through draw conditions -- Chewbacca Defence _ 18:24, 7 August 2007 (CEST) ive narrowed it down to illusion of haste or burning speed. which do you guys think is more useful in AB?--Theupstandingbob 19:37, 7 August 2007 (CEST) nevermind, i figure by the time you cap the shrine, there's nothing left to be hurt by the cripple. So i chose burning speed.--Theupstandingbob 03:18, 8 August 2007 (CEST) ------Theupstandingbob 03:18, 8 August 2007 (CEST) Putting Up For Vetting Okay, so as far as i know the build does this: *200-300+ Spike Damage (this may be off, this damage is really hard to determine) *All adjacent foes are poisoned, bleeding, and on fire. *All adjancent foes take 80+ damage and are poisoned. BEAT THAT! im putting this up for vetting as of today--Theupstandingbob 03:26, 8 August 2007 (CEST)